Perry's Niece, Sari
by Pazzo Angel
Summary: Umm, Perry has a niece. Her name is Sari. She wants to be just like her uncle and be a WWF Superstar. I'm gonna probably change the title later on, I really don't know what to call it. But, enjoy it anyways though. Flames are welcomed!


DISCLAMIER: I do not own the WWF or it's charactors. The only thing I own is this is my own Charactor, Sari. Please don't sue me!  
  
A/M: Okay, it's like 2:30 in the morning and I'm writing this. It's very dumb. I was very bored so I had to write a very dumb story! :-) Flame me if you must! HAHAHAHAHHA  
  
  
  
**Introduction**  
  
dear diary,  
hi i like bacon. but i want to be a wwf superstar. my uncle perry (whose in the wrestling business) is trying to get me in. but, it's a very hard decion for Mr. Mchanon. Only because he thinks Perry has had one too many shots to the head and he think i'm gonna be exactly like perry. Which is soo not true. I'm nothing like uncle. Hot dogs like to dance with pigs! Thank you!  
  
-Sari  
  
  
The plane finally lands as Sari just finishes writing in her diary. She looks out the window to see if she could find uncle Perry. She looks and she sees Perry, Terri and the mop.   
  
"Whoa, that Mop of uncles is very pretty! I wish I looked like her..." as Sari thought to herself.  
  
Sari gets up and gets off the plane. She quickly grabs her suitcases and throws them behind her. Her suitcases smacked a little 5 year old kid upside the head. the little kid cries. She just now notices she hit someone. She turns around and sees the kid crying. she goes up to the kid and says "Oh my sorry! Here you go! Here's a pickle to make you feel better! Thank you!" she says as she hands him a jar full of pickles.  
  
The little 5 year old kid just looks at her very strangly. She pats the kid on the head and runs to uncle Perry. "UNCLE PERRY!" she cries. "SARI!!!" Perry cries back. They're both now running towards eachother. Sari was too excited to pay attention to where she's going. She then crashes into a pole that was right in front of her. Perry then runs up to her and says "Did the pink elephant eat the chair again?" Sari says "Yes uncle, it did!" Perry replys with "You're welcome!" He then helps his neice up.  
  
Perry introduces Sari to Terri. Sari, this is my real good friend Terri. Terri, this is my dinosaur, feed her bacon to make her happy! Terri just looks at Perry weird as she holds out her hand to meet Sari. "Nice to meet you" Terri says. Sari just gives her a weird look. She then goes behind her and snifs her butt and says "Nice to meet you too! Your butt smells like doggie doo!" "Doggie doo!? WHERE!?" yells Perry with excitement. "I think it's up her butt, uncle!" replys Sari. "Oh you're welcome" replys Perry. (???)  
  
Perry then grabs his Mop and says "My Dinosaur Sari, I'd like to you meet Mop!" Sari looks very happy as she meets Mop. "How did you two meet?" asked Sari. "We met in a hardcore match" said Perry. "Whoa there uncle! Thank you!" sari replyed with.  
  
"Oh look at the time!" said Terri "I best be going now! BYE!" as she quickly left.  
  
"asparagus" replied Perry   
"Sure id love to!" replied Sari.  
  
So when Perry and Sari were at asapagus (I'm assuming their hotel room or something ,lol) Sari unpacked her bags. "I'm gonna go to bed now dinosaur." Perry said. "okay uncle goodnight!" said sari. "you're welcome" he replied back. "thank you!" Sari said.   
  
Sari pulled out her diary to write more in it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am now a dinosaur who lays cat eggs. MOO! Mop is cool. I like her, a lot. Hopefully she likes me. Because if not, it would be a bad relationship for a new aunt and dinosuar, ya know? I would like to know how Terri got that doggie poo smell on her butt. I'll have to ask her tomorrow when I see her again before my interview with Mr. McMahanon. I like to slap clowns with bacon. It's fun. Alrighty i'm out. Thank you  
  
-Sari  
  
  
~*What's going to happen in the interview??? Will Vince like her? Will he let her in the WWF? Find out what happens in the next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! (sorry, I'm a little hyper tonight, hehehehehe)  
But read and review tell me what you thought about it. Flames are welcome. I really don't mind them because it's late at night and I have no idea what i'm writing about so um yeah....THROW SHOES AT O-TOWN!!!!!!!!!*~  
  



End file.
